


Movie Night, Popcorn Fight

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howl's Moving Castle, movie, popcorn fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and James are invited over for a movie night with the Stark twins. Popcorn and fluff... but mostly popcorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night, Popcorn Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> Dedicated to Boffin1710 'cause they never fail to inspire me to keep writing!
> 
> OH MY ZEUS! I am sooo sorry this took so long to post. I'll have more up soon, I hope. I've got work and a rather large project I'm working on currently so it may be a while.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

Q took off his coat, hanging it next to the door. “James?”

“Here Q.” James stepped out into the entryway.

Q smiled, “Hello.”

“Hello.” James returned the smile. “Is your sister far behind?”

Q shook his head, “She went to pick a few things up for tonight.”

“Alec texted me that he’ll be here in ten minutes.” James pulled Q close. Q hummed. “Would you like to help me with dinner?” Q nodded.

 

Alec and Emily arrived around the same time, just as dinner is finished.

“Hey! I got popcorn!” Emily cried, dropping her bag on the kitchen counter.

Alec smiles, “Most important part of a movie night?”

“Yup.” Emily pops the ‘p’. Q laughs. “Oi, you’re the one who always complains when we don’t have popcorn.”

“I’m not denying that.” Q shrugs. They sit at the kitchen table, devouring the chicken parmesan.

After dinner, everyone helps clean up before heading into the living room.

"So, what are we watching?" Alec asked, lounging on the couch. He pulled Emily to lay on top of him when she walked by. Emily dropped without hesitation, curling up on Alec's chest.

"No action movies." James said, sitting in his usual chair by the couch - at the opposite end of where Alec and Emily were. "I remember the last time I watched those Die Hard movies with Em. She kept hitting me every time I opened my mouth."

"You kept pointing out all the mistakes." Emily groused, her voice muffled from Alec's shirt.

"Alright. What about Disney?"

"No." Q said it so violently that James startled.

Emily laughed before rolling and loudly signing, "Love is an open dooooorrrr!"

Q threw popcorn at her. Emily just laughed again. Alec ate the popcorn off his chest.

"So no action and no Disney. What does that leave us with?" Alec asked once he'd swallowed.

"Miyazaki?" Emily offered.

"Who?"

Emily looked down, offended, "Dude, you don't know Miyazaki?"

"He does anime movies." Q said from his position on the ground near James's feet. "They are quite beautiful and well done."

Both James and Alec shook their heads.

"Okay, we're gonna watch one of those." Q looked at Emily. "Howel?"

She tipped her head back, "Uhhh, yeah. That's the best one to start with."

"How many movies has this Miyazaki made?" James asked.

"Lots." Emily shrugged.

"Nineteen movies and a few other anime series." Q said.

Alec grinned, "Well, looks like we have our movie then."

"Great, I'll go grab it." Emily stood and ran up to her room. Q slid himself up onto the couch, poking at Alec's feet.

“I’ll kick you.” Alec warned playfully.

“I’d like to see you try.” Q returned.

Alec flicked a piece of popcorn at him. Q dodged, and the piece hit James. James raised an eyebrow before returning fire.

“I got the-hey!” Emily was hit by popcorn. “Oohh, you are so dead Mister Bond.” She flung a handful of popcorn at James.

Soon the whole living room was covered in popcorn pieces as the four fell into an all-out popcorn war. Everyman for himself.

Emily used the couch for protection, while Q stole a pillow to use as a shield. Alec and James ducked, rolled and dodged most of the popcorn thrown at them.

Eventually there was no more popcorn to throw.

“Well… that was…” Emily panted.

“Messy?” Q offered.

“Fun?” Alec huffed.

“Unexpected.” Emily sighed.

James helped the siblings up. “It was all three.”

“Agreed.” Q said.

Emily wobbles to where she had dropped the movie, “You guys still up for the movie?”

“Yes!” Alec plops back into his original seat, after dusting the popcorn off.

“Shall I go make more popcorn?” James suggested.

“Yes please.” Q mumbles, resting his head on the armrest of the couch.

Emily slid the movie in, getting everything set up while James makes more popcorn. Alec held his arms out, and Emily willingly dropped into his embrace. “Jarvis? Please play the movie once James returns.”

 _Certainly_. Jarvis replied.

Once James handed out the refilled bowls of popcorn he sat down and the movie started.

 

As the movie ended, Alec looked around. He caught James’ eye. “Should we wake the boffins?”

They looked at where Q and Emily were curled up together on the couch, fast asleep.

James shook his head, “Let them sleep. It’s been a long day, for both of them.”

“Agreed.” Alec stood, “You vacuum, I pick up the trash?”

James nodded. They got to work and the living room was spotless once more. The 00 agents carried the siblings up to their rooms afterwards, slightly amazed both were still asleep. But James knew Q could sleep through a bombing when he got really tired and figured Emily was no different. They were, after all, Tony Stark’s kids.

“Good night, James.”

“Night Alec.”

 

“So, how was your night last night?” Eve Moneypenny asked James as he reported in the next morning.

James gave a small, secretive, smile, “Messy, fun and unexpected.”

“Hum, I may have to talk to Q to find out what happened.”

James shrugged, “You can try. Have a good day, Miss Moneypenny.”

“And you, Bond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts or plot bunnies you have, please send them my way! Thanks!


End file.
